Entwined
by HelloMiho
Summary: Haruka wonders if Michiru regrets not having a normal life. Fluffy one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters

Uso-You're kidding

Hai-Okay/Yup

Aishiteru-I love you

Honto ni-Really?

This story is during episode 92

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting Haruka," a melodic voice said. A tall and handsome blonde looked up from his flirting to see his partner. Meanwhile, the two childish girls were gaping at what they were seeing. In front of them was the most beautiful girl, no woman they had ever seen. She had the most lustrous aqua hair they had ever seen, along with a small face, and a body to die for.<p>

"U-Uso," the two girls said, knowing that they stood no chance against this perfect woman. The handsome blonde, now identified as Haruka, walked over to the woman nonchalantly with a smirk on his face.

"Well, see you later," said Haruka.

"H-Hai," said one of the girls with a blush.

"You with the odangos," Haruka began while he started walking away with the woman," We should race sometime." He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"H-Hai," said the girl with odangos, in the same way the other blonde had. The girl with the bow looked away, annoyed, and scoffed.

Haruka walked to where the woman was waiting and together they continued walking out of the arcade while a soft melody played.

"You sure got close to them," said the woman gazing over her shoulder to Haruka.

"What…Are you jealous?" Haruka said playfully.

"Maybe," she replied in the same tone as Haruka.

"They still seem so childish, they seem so cute," Haruka said.

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence and they kept walking although they were already out of the arcade. Every person who passed by them had the same thought '_What a perfect couple'_, since the two were quite a sight to see. Each girl complemented the other to the point of perfection. The elegant princess and the playboy prince who had found redemption. Soon they found themselves on the path that would lead them to the park.

"Hey, Michiru?" Haruka said, deep in thought.

"Hai, Haruka?" Michiru responded.

"Do you ever," Haruka faltered," Regret being a Senshi?"

"What makes you ask that?" The atmosphere had changed to a more serious one.

"Well, seeing those girls at the arcade made me realize that you could have been one of them if you weren't a Senshi," Haruka said," But instead, you have to save the world and fight monsters."_' With me'_

"Haruka, Can you really picture me as one of those girls? I'm offended," Michiru pretended to pout.

"Well heh, Guess you're right. I can't imagine you as a normal girl," Haruka said good naturedly. _'Yup. Michiru doesn't fit the normal girl image. She's too poised, and beautiful, and mysterious…..She's Michiru'_

"Ara, are you calling me weird? Michiru said, pretending to be shocked.

"You're the one who said it first," Haruka replied, with an evil grin. Michiru smacked the other girl lightly and pouted.

"I'm not walking with you anymore. From now on, I'm going to walk with Seiya," Michiru said defiantly, and started stomping away. Haruka easily slid her arm around Michiru's miniscule waist and pulled her back.

"You don't really mean that do you?" she said.

Michiru sighed and said," You know me too well. It's no fun playing with you."

"Oh? So you're saying this isn't fun for you?" Haruka said, kissing her neck.

"Haruka, I don't regret it," Michiru said, with a more serous tone. Haruka stopped kissing her neck, slightly shocked, and hugged Michiru from the behind. She cuddled her face into Michiru's hair and said,"But why?" Even though the words were muffled from Michiru's thick hair, she still heard them.

"Why? Because I'm with you and I love you," she said with a small smile.

"Honto ni?" Haruka said, needing it to be confirmed.

"Hai, Aishiteru Haruka," Michiru said trying not to giggle at the suddenly needy Haruka.

Haruka twirled Michiru around to face her and kissed her passionately. Haruka pulled back first and said," Aishiteru Michi." Michiru giggled and pulled Haruka back in for another round of kisses. After what seemed like eternity, they ceased their kissing and went on walking with their hands entwined.

"See Minako-chan! I told you they were lovers," a girl with odangos said to her friend.

"Ehh?" The blonde now identified as Minako clutched her heart in a dramatic way," I'm never going to get ove- USAGI-CHAN! Look at that hot guy over there! He's perfect for me!"

Usagi was slightly annoyed at Minako until she saw the guy Minako had pointed at.

Her eyes immediately filled with hearts," Minako-chan! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this story! This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot where Haruka is wondering what life would have been like if she was a normal girl like Usagi. Then, she imagines herself exactly like Usagi [i.e. falls all the time, chases cute guys, etc.] But somehow it ended up as Entwined ^-^ Only my second story, so I'm just a newbie at this. ALSO, I know I kinda messed up the timeline when I added Seiya but just bear with me ^-^;<p>

Thanks to Sirius I'm Serious, Phine, Frosting, and petiyaka for their reviews. Those were my first and they made my day ^-^

Also thanks to HellsNevaeh, Sugar Baby Cresselia, and DARKVOLVE for favoriting this story. Made me happy knowing people liked my story enough to favorite it.

I swear I was so happy I was crying when I got the review/favorite emails. Glad you enjoyed!


End file.
